HO John Peel 30 1991
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 30 1991 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. Tracklisting john peel 30 1991 side a *Smashing Orange: Only Complete In You (7" - My Deranged Heart) Ringers Lactate RL 02 02 March 1991 *Main Source: Snake Eyes (album - Breaking Atoms) Wild Pitch WPL 2004 02 March 1991 *Since The Operation: Self Realization Through Vimto (7 inch EP-Oh Heck It's The Thought Police) 02 March 1991 *Bleach: Jingle (session) 02 March 1991 *''JP - I Believe That!'' *Bleach: Wipe It Away (session) 02 March 1991 *Penetration: Forced Entry (12") Go Bang! BANG 009 03 March 1991 *Smashing Orange: Just Before I Come (Believe Me) (album - Smashing Orange) Native NTVLP 66 03 March 1991 *Eton Crop: Noisy Town (CD Maxi) Torso Dance TORSO CD 182 03 March 1991 *Sonic Youth: The Bedroom (Live And Previously Unreleased) (Maxi CD - Dirty Boots) Geffen 09 March 1991 *Language: Underwater (12") Earth Recordings 10 March 1991 *Jesus Lizard: Wheelchair Epidemic (session) 17 March 1991 *Bleach: Bethesda (12" - Snag E.P.) Way Cool WAY 10 T 17 March 1991 *Steel Pole Bath Tub: Pirate 5 (album - Tulip) Tupelo Recording Company TUPLP 2 17 March 1991 *Jesus Lizard: Bloody Mary (session) 17 March 1991 *Moose: The Ballad Of Adam And Eve (12" - Jack) Hut HUTT 3 23 March 1991 side b *DJ Spike: Unsanity (album - Invisible) Blanc BLC 03 LP 23 March 1991 *Pitch Shifter: Inflammator (album - Industrial) DEAF 05 23 March 1991 *Shamen: In The Bag (session) 23 March 1991 *Happy Mondays: Loose Fit (Remix) (12" - Loose Fix) Factory FAC 312R 24 March 1991 *Nerve Rack: Dream About Nixon (album - Experiments With......Facial Hair) Meantime COX 031 24 March 1991 *Insight: The Justice Game (album - Fade) Meantime COX 028 24 March 1991 *Sleep: Cat And Mouse (album - Cat And Mouse) Meantime COX 030 24 March 1991 *Inside Out: Share My Misery (album - She's Lost Her Head) Meantime COX 032 24 March 1991 *Suncarraige: JB Smiles (12" - JB Smiles EP) Wiiija WIJ 8 31 March 1991 *Strange Parcels: Hearts Desire (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume 3) On-U Sound ON-U LP 53 31 March 1991 *Active Minds: Participation Is The Key (7" EP - Capitalism Is A Disease And Money An Addictive Drug, Don't Get Hooked!!!) Loony Tunes TUNE 21 31 March 1991 *Terry Edwards: Never Understand (album: Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim And William Reid) Stim STIM 001 31 March 1991 *Strawberry Story: Behind This Smile (v/a album - Mind The Gap) Bop Cassettes MTG002 31 March 1991 *N'Gouma Lokito Et Les Soukouss Stars: Animata (Album: Leddy) Touré Jim's AT 091 31 March 1991 File ;Name *1) john-peel-30a-1991 *2) john-peel-30b-1990b ;Length *1) 46:38 *2) 46:47 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1991 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:Unknown